


The Power of Three

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Polar (2019)
Genre: Alpha Duncan, Alpha Nigel, Angst, Assassination attempts, Bonds, Canon-Typical Violence, Double Penetration, M/M, Mind Links, Mpreg in Epilogue, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Adam, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Rejection, Slick as Lube, Spit As Lube, Threesome - M/M/M, Triads, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Duncan was content to live alone forever.Then the empty cabin across the lake was bought by a bonded pair.Or, Duncan is alpha with two mates but doesn't know it yet.





	1. Chapter 1

 

When Duncan decided to retire he’d chosen his home in Three Oaks because of how remote the property was from the rest of the town. Most Alphas his age would’ve bonded and had several kids by now but he preferred solitude. The occasional lonely rut was worth it to rid himself of the hassle of pushy Omegas looking for more than he could give.  
  
After all, who would want to bond themselves to a killer?  
  
He’d worked for twenty five years killing for money and was the best there had ever been. People from countries all over asked for him personally, The Black Kaiser.  
  
Now he was merely Duncan Vizla, that lonely old Alpha with the eye patch down near Shodmare Woods.  
  
No one bothered him and he bothered no one.  
  
Duncan was content to live that way forever.  
  
Then the empty cabin across the lake was bought by a bonded pair.  
  
One of them had a penchant for smoking on their porch late nights, the thin light of his cigarette there when Duncan himself partook of the same habit. He thought the cigarette smoker was the Alpha judging by the difference between him and the other man in size but kept his outdated views from solidifying that.  
  
Alphas and Omegas could come in all shapes and sizes.  
  
The other man liked to watch the stars and kept a telescope on the porch that he would look at on nights the sky was its brightest.  
  
They didn’t seem to enjoy the same things, this bonded pair, though it took about a week for him to see there was one thing they enjoyed quite often.  
  
Sex.  
  
He soon had a front row seat for some of their very creative locations, though outside on the porch had to be his favorite. Duncan felt his knot half fill the first time he saw them outside, bent over the edge of the railing, the Stargazer’s mouth open as he moaned.  
  
The Stargazer had to be the Omega.  
  
Duncan has jerked himself off right then and there, grunted through his release, and could’ve sworn he could smell them even this far away.  
  
He tried to resist looking after that night, not to wait in hope to see them again in such a state, but then like the dirty old man he was would go outside every other afternoon to see.  
  
The desperate need to be involved, to see them, filled his mind always, especially when he’d tried to leave before it was over.  
  
Why was he so obsessed with them?  
  
Duncan didn’t know but after that first three weeks he considered a move away from the home he’d expected to die alone in. This pair was bonded, just watching them he could tell, and he may have been a killer but he’d seen the effect breaking a bond had on Omegas when their Alpha died.  
  
He wouldn’t do that to his Stargazer.  
  
So he decided to spend one last month in his place and move on.  
  
Then of course, the Alpha left.  
  
Duncan had been outside for a smoke when he noticed the Alpha put bags into a car. Panic spread throughout his entire body as he watched and saw the Alpha kiss the Stargazer before the car pulled away.  
  
He’d rarely seen them apart after all this time and the idea of them not together was oddly alarming.  
  
Where had the Alpha gone?  
  
Duncan tried to calm his nerves and told himself that perhaps they’d separated so the Alpha could go into town for supplies or work.  
  
He didn’t know what they did for money but they had to do something.  
  
That night he stood outside and fell asleep on the porch as he waited for the Alpha’s return that never came.  
  
Then another day passed.  
  
And another.  
  
Duncan couldn’t sleep for fear the Stargazer might be in danger.  
  
So three days into the Alpha’s disappearance he did something stupid.  
  
He walked around the lake and knocked on their door.  
  
Every part of him knew this was a terrible idea.  
  
It was unsafe, reckless, insanity.

  
But the moment the door opened and he caught a whiff of the Stargazer’s scent for the first time all thought went out of his mind.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
There was a brief widening of the Stargazer’s eyes before he opened the door all the way.  
  
“Who are you? Why....why do you smell so...?”  
  
Duncan’s nostrils flared as he forced himself not to move. “I am your neighbor across the lake I...I’m not sure why this....I was worried.”  
  
The Omega was beautiful up close with fair skin and dark blue eyes that complemented his brown tousled curls. ”You smell like...,” he moved forward only to fear back again, “You need to leave. Something is wrong.”  
  
Duncan stepped back and resisted the need to drown himself in the scent of him.  
  
“Yes, I...apologize for disturbing you.”  
  
He turned away from him and his hands shook as he held back from a single touch. They shared one final look before he ran down the stairs and into the woods.  
  
His entire body felt on fire and he fought to keep going the further they were apart. The moment he got inside Duncan tore off his clothes, fell back onto the bed and started to stroke his cock. He groaned when his knot started to fill, head back as he moaned while thoughts of the Stargazer filled his senses.  
  
Duncan came hard, shouted his release, and the tight knot in his fist wet his palm. He fought to catch his breath. His body was still burned hot and was not at all sated.  
  
The Omega’s words came back to him.  
  
Something was wrong.  
  
He had experienced a rut this frenzied in all his life and never centered on anyone specific.  
  
Duncan pulled the hand away from his knot and saw it was still full and hungry for something it couldn’t have.  
  
So he started again.  
  
Nearly four hours later his wrist was only slightly more sore than his cock and he was as hard as ever.  
  
He was just ready to start again when there was a knock on the door.  
  
The Alpha stood there with murder in his eyes.  
  
“Who the fuck are you and why is my Omega in heat?”  
  
Duncan took a deep breath and the scent of him made his rut grow hotter.  
  
“What kind of Alpha leaves their mate alone during a heat?”  
  
The Alpha snarled as he reached out to punch only for Duncan to twist  and turn till he had him in a hold.  
  
He pressed his nose against the Alpha’s neck and felt him shiver.  
  
“What’re...fuck you...you smell...”  
  
Duncan pressed his cock against the Alpha’s cloth covered backside. “Yes.”  
  
“You...what’s...”  
  
“Why are you here?”  
  
“Adam keeps crying I can’t....you fucked him up. He...”  
  
Duncan licked his neck and they both moaned. “I’m not sure what’s going on. But I’ve never wanted to fuck another Alpha till now.”  
  
The Alpha turned out of his hold and pushed him back hard. The sight of him made Duncan’s lip curl.  
  
“Adam is mine,” the Alpha hissed, “Stay the fuck away from us. We don’t need you, Old Man.”  
  
Then he stormed out of the house.  
  
Duncan’s chest felt tight as he dragged his feet across the room and fell face first onto the bed.

  
The horrible rejection tore at him as he lay there devastated.  
  
They didn’t need him.  
  
No one did.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam and Nigel hadn’t had sex for two days since that frantic call that brought him back home from a job. 

They hardly touched and couldn’t stand to be in the same room. 

Everything felt wrong.

And it was all that one eyed fucker’s fault. 

Nigel still remembered the scent of him, the feel, and jerked off to it almost every day in the shower. He didn’t know what the hell had happened but fuck if he’d let this stranger come between them. 

Adam wouldn’t even meet his eyes when he got out this time, curled on his side with his iPad in hand. 

“Star?”

“Yes?”

“We gotta talk about what’s been going on.”

He looked at Nigel and turned the tablet around. The word Triad Bonds was in gold at the top of the screen of a page that looked like it was made by a preschooler. 

“Darling what’s this?”

“He’s our third,” he said, “The man with the patch. I...I smelled him, Nigel. He...he’s supposed to be with us.”

Nigel crossed the room and took the iPad from him. “This isn’t exactly a professional opinion, Star. I think we need to see a doctor. They can—-“

Adam grabbed for the tablet and glared at him. “You know things never felt right, they felt empty like we always needed more. We kept trying to find it in sex, scenting, and things that never filled the hole. HE FILLS THE HOLE!”

Nigel felt a hit to his Alpha pride at being unable to be what his Omega needed. 

“Never felt right? We were just fine! We—“

Adam let the iPad fall onto the bed as he stomped up to Nigel, so close his mouth was only inches away.

“We started to have outside sex when we moved here. Not ever before. You knew he saw us, didn’t you?”

Nigel looked away. “We...”

He walked past Nigel and headed for the door. “I hate when you lie to me.”

The sight of him leaving tore at his heart and Nigel felt his anguish through their bond. He’d hidden it the past few days and now the only thing he felt was pain. 

“Star.”

Adam turned and looked at him with tear filled eyes. “Please just come with me.”

He sighed and walked up to him, putting his hand on Adam’s cheek. “Ok. Just to talk.” 

They put on their coats and started to walk around the lake. The beat up truck in the Alpha’s driveway was still there and when Adam knocked Nigel wondered what he did for a living.

There was no answer after the first knock, nor the second, but when Nigel peered into the window he saw a lump of someone in the bed. He tried the door and it opened easily. 

“Nigel we can’t.”

“If he’s our magic third then we own this place. Don’t worry about it.”

They stepped inside and the scent of despair hit them at once. 

Adam grabbed Nigel’s arm.

“Nigel?”

The entire walk to the bed the smell got worse until it clogged the air so much Nigel couldn’t breathe. He pulled back the cover and saw the Alpha beneath who looked as if he hadn’t washed in days. 

“Hey.”

He touched the Alpha’s cheek and when he moaned Nigel leaned in to nuzzle him. 

The stirring of the Alpha’s body was instantaneous especially when Adam crawled onto the bed to do the back of his neck. 

“You....why are you both here?”

Nigel pulled back and stared into the Alpha’s one eye. “We belong here.”

He could smell Adam’s excitement in the air but forced himself to move away and held out his hand. 

“Nigel Ibanescu.”

The other Alpha took his hand.

“Duncan...Vizla.”

Nigel reached for Adam’s hand and put it over theirs. 

“My name is Adam Raki.”

“The Stargazer.”

He felt his whole body warm the longer they touched and didn’t want to let go but did. 

“We...fuck. Sorry about rejecting you. Adam’s been doing research.”

Adam got off the bed and came to Nigel’s side. “I think we’re a triad”

Duncan scoffed. “The three pair? An old wives tale that lonely people tell themselves is the only reason they are unbonded?”

Nigel shrugged. “You have a better reason why we all feel like this? Even now...you smell like shit and I still wanna fuck you till you can’t move.”

He heard Adam gasp. “Yes please do that I wanna see you. Would you like that, Duncan?”

Duncan gripped his sheets and didn’t move. “You’re both insane.”

 

Nigel sat on the bed and peeled back the blankets completely. “Maybe, but we can smell how excited you are.”

Adam got up on his knees and pressed his nose against Duncan’s neck. 

“I hurt a lot when you left,” he whispered, “I called Nigel and he….he wasn’t you. Did you think of me?”

Nigel watched Duncan crumble under the spell of an aroused Adam Raki. 

“Yes. But I...this isn’t normal.”

Adam lifted his head to look into Duncan’s eyes. 

“What is normal? I know what we’re feeling and it seems right. I don’t want to stop.”

Duncan looked over Adam’s shoulder at Nigel. 

“And you’re okay with this?”

“I think I am, as long as Adam is comfortable.”

He saw the conflict in Duncan’s eyes as he looked between them and curled his fingers tight around the sheets. 

“And if you’re both wrong?” 

Adam looked back at Nigel and then to Duncan again. 

“Then we’re just going to have a very good time.” 

Nigel laughed and put his hand on Adam’s shoulder.

“Now tell us, Star. What do you want first?”

Adam’s pupils were blown when he looked at Nigel. “You two. I want to see you two.”

Nigel grinned at Duncan. 

“I think someone needs a good shower. We can join him if he wants us.”

Duncan shook his head. “I can hardly fit in my own shower let alone another person.” 

“We can wait, if you want us to.” 

He reached out to touch Nigel’s hand on the bed. 

“I think I do.”

Nigel watched Duncan stand on shaky legs and remove his shirt to reveal several scars he recognized. He reached out and trailed his hand down the one in the middle of his upper chest. 

“We have more in common than we both realize.”

The unasked questions burned in both their minds but neither asked them. 

“I will be back shortly.” 

They watched him go without a word and waited till he’d closed the door to talk. 

“He has scars like yours.” 

“Yes, Darling. Our Duncan is not what he seemed.” 

Adam nuzzled his neck and Nigel felt his body stir from the small touch. 

“This feels right,” he whispered, “Doesn’t it?” 

Nigel put a hand under his chin and kissed him softly. 

“Yes, it’s starting to feel like fate brought us to Montana for a reason.” 

“I’m excited.” 

He smiled at him. “I can smell how excited you are, Star. You’re leaking all over the bed.” 

Adam laid back on the bed and licked his lips. “Nigel….I feel….hot.” 

He put his hand on Adam’s forehead and sighed. “It’s happening again, Star. That spontaneous heat from the other day.” 

Adam whimpered and started to pull at his clothes. “I need a knot, Nigel. I….I’m so empty.” 

Nigel helped him undress with patience, making sure to stroke and tease every bit of visible skin along the way. Adam reared up at his touch but unlike before was more receptive to him, kissing Nigel’s chin and pulling him close as he finished. 

“Do you want me, Darling? Do you need me?” 

Adam nodded and Nigel pulled the shirt over his head. He wriggled out of his jeans and climbed over him, kissing down his body as Adam buried fingers through his hair. The scent of him was maddening and the thought of Duncan coming in to see them made everything even hotter.

“Nigel….please.” 

He started to suck Adam’s cock while he fingered him, the sound as he moaned and whimpered made Nigel desperate to please him. 

It had been far too long. 

“I need your knot, I need…” 

Nigel let Adam’s cock go and smiled at him. 

“Can you wait, Darling? Just a bit longer? Duncan will be in any moment.” 

Adam shook his head and Nigel moved his legs up just enough to expose his slick hole. 

“My greedy little Star,” he whispered, nuzzling the insides of his thighs. 

“Nigel….” 

He stuck his tongue in and felt Adam seize at the intrusion, his knot already thick and waiting to be inside. The taste of him was heady, sweet, and still the best thing Nigel would ever have on his tongue. He started with little licks as his knot grew with each moan he caused, the scent of Adam’s arousal as it increased building his own. 

Adam grabbed his hair tight when he thrust his tongue in again and quickened his pace the moment he heard Adam’s sighed words. 

“I want to see you with Nigel. Please?” 

The scent of Duncan’s arousal filled his senses and Nigel shuddered the closer he got to them. He shivered when he felt a touch to his back and lifted his head to look at Duncan. The other Alpha ran a finger along his wet lips and licked his slick digit. 

“Perfect.” 

He grabbed the back of Duncan’s neck and smashed their mouths together, groaning as he turned to climb into Duncan’s embrace. The other Alpha’s cock slid against his own and Nigel cried out, pulling back to stare into his eyes. 

“I want to---” 

“Fuck me,” Duncan finished, nodding already just as Adam turned onto his side to stare at them. 

Nigel looked at their Omega and smiled. “Turn over for me, Star. We need your help.” 

Adam seemed to know what he wanted even before Nigel himself did and moaned as Nigel pressed two fingers into his ass. The fount of his slick seemed to be at an overflow, so much so that soon Nigel’s fingers and palm were very much wet. He leaned over and kissed Adam’s ass cheek. 

“Thank you, Gorgeous. Now I want you to watch me take him apart and then….” 

“....we can do it together?” 

Nigel climbed off Duncan and pulled Adam close for another kiss. 

“Yes, Darling,” he looked at Duncan, flushed and squeaky clean, eyes heavy lidded as he waited patiently to be filled, “You want to help, Star? Let’s see if we can get this old man ready.” 

Duncan glared at him. “Old man?” 

Nigel slapped his ass and watched Duncan hiss. “Oh yeah. Very, very old. Now lift up so Adam can get under you.” 

Duncan got on his hands and knees, his eyes now trained on Adam just as Nigel pressed a finger inside. He felt the Alpha tense up, obviously not used to the feeling, and Nigel wondered just how many people had been where he now was. 

“Okay?” he asked, going faster. 

“Mmm...it...oh.” 

Nigel looked and saw Adam had decided against getting all the way beneath him to instead just turn onto his side. He was sucking Duncan’s cock, shyly at first at the size. Nigel imagined his Star being fucked with a cock bigger than his own and was surprised at how much he was desperate to see it happen. 

“Slow down, Gorgeous,” he said, reaching out to touch Adam’s cock, “You don’t want him to blow his load so soon.” 

Just as Adam pulled off Nigel stuck in two more fingers, the shock of it making Duncan shudder. He went fast, spurred on when the Alpha started to fuck back on his hand. 

“You like that, Old Man? Huh? You want my cock?” 

Duncan cried out. “Yes! Oh….” 

He pulled his hand away and leaned over to Adam again. “Star, I need more.” 

Adam lifted up just enough for Nigel’s fingers and whimpered as a fresh gush of slick wet his hand. 

“So wet, aren’t you? You want Duncan’s cock? Gonna get him wet for you?” 

“Yes,” Adam whispered, “I want his knot very badly inside my hole, Nigel. I think he wants it too.” 

“Oh god,” Duncan hissed, “I don’t know if I’ll last much longer.” 

Nigel slicked up his cock and moved to kneel behind him. “You don’t need to last long at all, Old Man. I’ll do the rest.” 

He thrust in at once and didn’t care to go slow. The tight feel of Duncan inside made Nigel press his mouth to the back of the Alpha’s neck. 

“So tight, Old Man,” he whispered, “You feel how tight you are?” 

“Move,” Duncan growled, “Just….” 

Before he could finish Adam interrupted him. 

“Please,” he whimpered, “I need you.” 

Then the rest was a blur. 

Duncan’s thrust inside made all three of them groan, the feel of completeness so perfect Nigel was sure he might come then and there. His vision was a pleasure haze, the rut he went in almost immediate just as Adam’s scent combined with Duncan’s woodsy one hit him. He needed to do this, always do this, their pleasure was now tied completely to his. The sound of Adam’s cry when he came made Duncan fall over the edge even as Nigel kept on, desperate to prolong this till he might explode. He thrust once more, twice, and came so hard his vision blacked out entirely as his knot swelled inside his Alpha. 

They somehow made it onto their sides still tied, exhausted, and Nigel resisted the urge to bite a mark in Duncan’s neck. He sucked a mark there instead, feeling him tense, and pulled back to whisper in his ear. 

“You want me to bite you?” 

“Yes,” Duncan mumbled, “But I’m not sure if it’s time yet.” 

Nigel kissed his neck. “I think it was time the minute we walked into this cabin.” 

He felt the older Alpha shiver. 

“I couldn’t see,” Adam said, making them both look his way, “I want to see the two of you next time.” 

“I think you’ll have plenty of next times, Star.” 

Nigel watched as Duncan kissed behind Adam’s ear. 

“I don’t want either of you to be disappointed if you make the wrong choice to let me in.” 

He pressed his nose to the back of Duncan’s neck and breathed him in, feeling the scars there with his fingers. 

“Tell us where your scars are from then, Old Man.”

“I think he’s killed people Nigel,” Adam said, his voice tired, “Just like you.” 

Nigel felt Duncan tense. “No, Star. Not like me.” 

“Not quite like me, Star.” 

There was silence as Nigel’s knot pulsed inside Duncan again and he thrust forward to listen to the Alpha groan. 

“Asshole.” 

Nigel grinned. “Tell us then. Tell us everything.” 

And so he did. 

He told them about Damocles, about the people he’d killed that deserved it and those that didn’t, and about how he’d always expected to die alone. 

Duncan cleaned all of them off once their knots were down and they lay together just the same way they’d fucked. Their new Alpha never once stopped talking, almost determined to get both Adam and Nigel to run from the cabin. He spoke so much his voice was hoarse, eyes tired, but after awhile Nigel couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Shut the fuck up,” he growled, biting down into Duncan’s neck hard. 

The Alpha groaned and wrapped his hand around Nigel’s neck. “You don’t understand…” 

Nigel watched his Star move to Duncan’s other side and do the same as he did, the connection immediate between the three of them but not quite. He pulled his mouth back just as Adam did, and they both waited. 

“That was a mistake.” 

Nigel turned Duncan’s cheek and glared into his eyes. “Was it? Cuz I know the only thing that’s missing now is your bite. You can feel it, don’t fucking lie.” 

The pain in the Alpha’s eyes pissed him off more. “I can’t.” 

He got up from the bed and felt sick as he grabbed for his clothes. 

“Let’s go, Star.” 

Nigel heard the bed dip on the other side and dropped his clothes when Adam threw himself into his arms. He kissed him hard, almost biting, and when they pulled way he made sure to look at him with all the love he had inside. 

“We don’t need this coward. You feel better already, don’t you?” 

Adam nodded, though his eyes spoke the lie his mouth wouldn’t. They both looked at Duncan who was now on his back. 

“If something were to happen….” 

“Shit happens,” Nigel growled, getting dressed, “People die and relationships fucking sour. But to be a coward when you fucking know the truth, is just about the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. I don’t care if you’re not in love with us but you know this is where you’re meant to be.” 

He opened his mouth to speak but Adam interrupted. 

“You can feel our bites on you now, yet you refuse to let us feel the same completeness. You’re very selfish and afraid. You don’t think we can protect you or ourselves.” 

Duncan sat up. “No, that’s not---” 

Adam pulled the shirt over his head. “I don’t need someone who thinks I’m useless.” 

Nigel stepped into his jeans without bothering to put get his briefs. He left his shirt too and headed for the door with Adam’s hand in his own. 

“C’mon, Star. We can shower at home.” 

They threw open the door and slammed it shut. The sound of the door combined with the clean scentless air devoid of their new mate made things much worse. He wrapped his hands around Adam again and kissed him. 

“Fucking asshole.” 

“I don’t want to be here anymore.” 

Neither did he.


	3. Chapter 3

Duncan had experienced many things in the fifty years he’d been alive. 

He’d seen what looked like when someone’s head exploded with a grenade, smelled the scent of a dying alphaless Omega, and watched a house burn down filled with dead bodies. 

But he’d never experienced the feeling of being half a person. 

His body was fine, more than, but it knew something was missing for the next week. He kept himself from going outside, sticking to what was in his fridge as it fast dwindled down to nothing, and read. 

Mostly about Triads. 

There wasn’t much except for online speculation and a few “true” stories, fulfilled couples that gave testimony about how complete they felt after finding their third. None of them were like his Triad, or had the past he had, and yet as each day passed he knew he’d made a very big mistake. 

He needed them just as much as they needed him. 

Duncan remembered the mess of saving himself after Damocles wanted him dead for retirement. He could recall with vivid recollection the pain of it, the torture, and knew if his mates had been there he’d have fought a hundred times as hard. 

He didn’t know them yet but he would kill to keep them. 

But he didn’t go beg at their door. 

What if he went to apologize but they pushed him away forever? 

What if he bit them and something horrible happened? 

Could they survive without him? He knew what it was like for an Omega who lost their Alpha, but would the effects be worse if his past were to catch up to him again? 

What if he completed their bond and they learned just what a monster he was?

There were stories of emotional transference, memory echoes, and in some cases even bodily harm spreading across all three Triad members. The memories of his killings would be bad enough but if he were captured or killed? What then? 

The doubts plagued him all day everyday till he was forced to go back into town due to lack of food and supplies. 

The town seemed empty to him now, the people there not his own, and as he ate at the Three Oaks Diner counter Duncan wondered just how he could go on without them. 

The bond he could feel sizzle through him at times, a broken thing that he hoped he could ignore enough with time. His indulgence in this, in them, was foolish and selfish. He knew that now. 

Then there was a ding of the door again before he was hit with the scents he yearned for and turned to watch them enter. 

They looked pale but alright otherwise, though both men paused when they caught his scent at the door. Adam’s sad frown made Duncan’s heart ache thinking they might leave but his Omega pulled Nigel to a booth. 

Amy, his waitress, followed the line of his sight. “Poor things.” 

Duncan looked at her. “You know them?” 

“Not much they’re new in town, but I guess they found their third and the asshole refused to bite them after they bit him. Can you imagine? Being part of Triad, a million to one bond, and rejecting it? Luckily they found out the bond will fade.” 

Alarm made him freeze and the sound of the fork as it fell seemed to echo in his ears. “Fade?” 

“It’s not the same with Triads. The Alpha was quite sad about it when they were here last night. I think they’re gonna move back to California after it’s gone.” 

Duncan’s chest ached at he thought. “Oh.”

“It’s a sad….you okay, honey?” 

He shook his head. 

“No,” he confessed, pulling out his wallet and throwing down a ten, “I’m not feeling very well. Excuse me.” 

Duncan got up from his stool and saw the booth was now empty. 

It was just as well. 

He sat down at their empty table, closed his eyes, and breathed in the small bits of scent they’d left behind. His chest ached and for a moment he was sure he felt what they both did through their incomplete bond. 

Sadness. 

Pain. 

Rejection. 

Loss. 

The feeling was much worse than his own had been what felt like eons ago but really had only been a few days. They knew now what it felt like to be together if only for a moment. 

Amy came over and her beta scent clouded up what was left of his mates. He wanted to snarl at her, be alone with what was there, but instead just kept his eyes closed. 

“Duncan?” 

“Yes?” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize.” 

Duncan opened his eyes and the pity echoed back at him was something he knew he didn’t deserve. “It’s my own fault, really. You couldn’t have known.” 

She cleared away the unused waters and flipped over his coffee cup. “For what it’s worth,” she started, grabbing the coffee carafe that sat unused on another table, “Triads are a gift. I mean, I didn’t even know that they were real but….it’s something to be celebrated right?” 

“The effects…” 

“You do realize that if you reject them that they’ll spend the rest of their lives just as miserable as you are? You really want that for your true mates?” 

Duncan picked up his coffee cup and took a sip. It was bitter and tasteless. 

“At least they’d be safe.” 

Amy looked confused but didn’t ask him to elaborate. “Well, I’m still sorry. If you need another cup just holler.” 

He sat there for the next several hours with just the one cup and took several sips that he never enjoyed. The very idea of going home with them just across the lake felt like agony. 

The diner was forced to close at eleven and Amy gave him a big hug despite his protests. Duncan got into his truck and lay his head across the steering wheel. 

Life alone held no appeal to him now yet this is what he was going to choose. 

He started the car and his drive took several minutes longer than usual for the speed he kept onthe speedometer. When he pulled up the the cabin and got out he took a deep breath before his walk up the stairs. 

He froze at a very particular scent and turned to see his mates in each others’ arms on the balcony. Nigel held onto the railing as Adam fucked him, head back as the Stargazer sucked a mark in his neck. Duncan could almost hear the sounds they would make and his knot began to fill. 

Could they see him? 

The very thought that they could made him even more aroused but he forced himself to climb the stairs, hands clenched as he took each step but when he touched his door couldn’t bring himself to go inside. 

His mouth watered at the very idea of going to them, biting down on Adam’s neck and filling him up so perfectly. Nigel would reach for him and he’d grab the Alpha’s fingers as he fucked Adam, keeping the last bite for the end just as they fell over the pleasure edge together. 

Duncan clutched the door as he ached with a need that couldn’t be fulfilled. 

He turned to lean against the door just in time to hear Nigel’s cries echo across the lake. 

He felt through their bond fragments of pleasure, pain, incompleteness, and a love that echoed through them both. 

Despite how painful it was he knew that when the connection to them was gone he’d feel much worse. 

Duncan grabbed hold of the doorknob and turned to head inside. He closed the door and knew that what he was doing was right. 

It had to be. 

He then headed for the bathroom, head hanging low, and when the first shot hit him in the shoulder he was blindsided. 

There was a faint ring in his ears as another came and he stumbled when another hit him in the back. 

Then he grabbed for the sink but lost hold, and stumbled to hit his head against the wall as he fell face first to the floor. 

The rest was blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam could still remember the first time he laid eyes on Nigel Ibanescu.

That night had been a bit colder than most California nights, chilly but still comfortable enough to sit outside and look at the stars. He’d gone without a coat in his excitement, eager to see the lunar eclipse that was set to occur for the first time in over a hundred years.

He’d set up his telescope, had it directly in line with the moon, and was ready to start to view when a man came by on his cell phone. He seemed to be in an argument with someone though Adam didn’t understand the words as they were in a foreign language. The man let out a growl and suddenly the phone was tossed right into Adam’s head. He fell back in surprise and kicked the bottom of his telescope which made it crash down to the pavement. The sound as the lense broke made his heart stop and hurt much more than the pain in his head.

His eyes welled up as he stared up at the moon, vision blurry as the eclipse began, and when the man with the phone came up he registered nothing but his anger.

“Oh shit, I’m sorr--”

“YOU’RE HORRIBLE! GO AWAY! YOU’RE THE WORST PERSON IN THE WHOLE---”

 The man leaned down to pull him up and Adam started to hit his chest. He buried his face in the man’s chest only to freeze immediately at the scent of him.

Mine.

He knew the moment his Alpha caught his scent and his eyes widened as their gazes met.

“Oh.”

Adam swallowed back any angry words he wanted to shout and sniffled. “You broke my lens.”

“I’ll buy you a million lenses.”

He smiled and looked up at the moon. “I missed the eclipse.”

“You can’t see it just like this?”

“It’s not the same.”

Adam shivered when the Alpha sniffed his neck. “There’s always next time.”

“It happens every hundred years. I won’t live that long.”

The Alpha lifted his head. “You’re sure about that?”

“The average age most Omegas live to is eighty nine. I—“

“You’re gonna live a long, long time, Star. I’ll make sure of it.”

The words then had held little meaning because Adam knew his Alpha, who later introduced himself as Nigel over dinner, couldn’t keep him alive if he was supposed to die.

Now, years later and in the middle of a gun fight, he thought he might not live to see tomorrow.

Nigel’s shoulder and hands were both covered in blood, though the mess on his hands had come from someone else.

Adam had a cut on his cheek from the man who’d tried to kill him outside on the stairs but Nigel had put two bullets in his head right after, so really he only had pain from being knocked to the ground.

They were both in Duncan’s bathroom, Adam in the tub and Nigel lying down on the floor. Duncan was in with Adam, unconscious but bleeding.

He’d counted so far seven men, four dead now, and thought more could be coming. Though the one shooting at them had used almost all his bullets.

“How many more now, Star?”

“Three. The other gun has more. It’s quieter I think it’s got a silencer.”

“Yeah,” Nigel whispered, “How’s he holding up?”

Adam had given Duncan first aid to the best of his ability though his hands shook and mind raced he thought he’d done an admirable job.

“He’s breathing,” he said.

“Better than the alternative.”

He touched Duncan’s face and ran fingers over his damaged eyelid. “He needs a doctor.”

“I’m working on it.”

The next several minutes were filled with noise and movement so frenzied Adam couldn’t focus so he just closed the shower curtain. He knew Nigel needed him to count and he did, pressing his nose against Duncan’s neck to breathe him in.

He caught a flash of memory not his own when another shot rang out and was startled as images came in.

“Nigel? Did you?”

Nigel let out a laugh.

“The Old Man comes through for us even while he’s knocked out.”

“There’s only one now.”

“I know, Darling. But I’m gonna use the tips from our mate instead.”

He looked at Duncan.

“Be careful.”

“Always.”

There was a crash as the door was opened and Adam touched the gun lying beside Duncan.

“We’re not useless.”

He grabbed the gun, stood up, and stepped out of the tub. Another shot rang out and Adam stepped into the room just in time to be grabbed.

“Adam get back in the bathroom!”

Adam’s attacker wrapped their hands around his throat and he pushed back on the man as he rose the gun to fire.

The sound of the body as it dropped echoed in the room and he looked around wildly for the others.

Nigel stabbed the man in front of him before he rushed to Adam and pulled him into his arms. Adam dropped the gun and clutched back hard.

“Fuck. You scared the hell outta me.”

“I think he saved us, Nigel. Just like we saved him.”

Nigel slugged forward and his painful laugh echoed in Adam’s ears.

“I think so too.”

He pulled out his cell phone as they both grew tired and headed into the bathroom again.

“I’m calling an ambulance.”

“Mmm,” Nigel sighed, pushed back the curtain and sat on the tile floor.

Adam climbed into the tub and laid his head on Duncan’s chest. “Hello? Yes we’ve been shot and there are a lot of dead bodies here. Yes. I can give you an address.”

The odd comfort of being in the same room again washed over them and Nigel laid his head on Duncan’s shoulder.

He thought for a moment if he died right now at least for a moment he’d felt what it was to be connected like they could be if only for a little while.

The phone dropped from his hand and he took Nigel’s bloody one.

“Do you think we’d get to share like that again? Memories and...abilities?”

“I think we’d do it better and faster if…”

Adam looked at Nigel and saw he was asleep.

“Nigel?”

He lifted up to feel his pulse. It was steady.

Adam thought it might be a good idea to stay awake and explain to the emergency medical technicians what happened here but found he could no longer open his eyes.

They’d figure it out.

He drifted for the next several hours, bits and pieces of sound echoing as he fought for balance. When he woke again he knew Nigel was beside him and his scent was a comfort as he woke in a foreign environment.

“Where…?”

His vision was blurry but soon Nigel’s face became clear.

“The hospital,” Nigel said and squeezed his hand, “It’s been about six hours. The Old Man had surgery and is doing fine.”

Adam let out a long breath and closed his eyes.

“The dead bodies?”

“Still dead. I told the cops everything. They’re waiting to grill Duncan. I think he’s gonna play dumb if he’s smart. But judging by the shit in my head last night he might be too important for them to disbelieve.”

He opened his eyes and looked at Nigel.

“Do you think that’s why he said no?”

“More than likely.”

“But we’re not useless. We proved that last night.”

Nigel lifted up and kissed their joint hands.

“Yeah we fucking did, but don’t you ever do that shit again.”

Adam pulled his hand away.

“I defended myself just fine!”

“You have a knife wound, got a concussion, and bruises on your neck! That’s not fine.”

“But I still protected myself. I’m strong, Nigel.”

Nigel touched his cheek.

“But I’m fucking not. I can’t lose you, Star. I’ll break in half. I—“

A knock interrupted them and they both turned to see a policeman in the doorway. “Just wanted to let you fellas know your man’s awake. Chief is talkin’ to him now.”

“Thank you.”

The policeman nodded and left.

Nigel leaned in and pressed his lips to Adam’s cheek. “I want to go see him, Nigel.”

He felt his mate tense.

“You’re still sore,” Nigel mumbled, “It’s not a good idea.”

“I don’t care.”

“Adam….”

He moved to sit up and started to pull at the things stuck in his arm. Nigel grabbed his hand, pulled Adam into tight hug, and kissed his temple.

“He could’ve died.”

“I know, Star.”

“I need to see him.”

Nigel sighed as pulled back and looked into Adam’s eyes.

“Okay.”


	5. Chapter 5

Duncan did not expect to wake up where he did. 

The bright lights of the hospital were a shock to his system when he looked up and was hit with the sudden fear that he had been taken hostage. 

Was he being held again? 

Would they take his other eye? 

He shot up, ignored the pain in his shoulders and back, and started to pull at everything around him. The sound of machines going off made his head hurt and his mind suddenly filled with strange images of his mates fighting the men who’d attacked him. 

That was what made him stop his frenzy which made it easier for the staff that ran in to strap him him down to the bed. His chest ached as he pushed for the half bond, desperate to be sure they were okay, and felt almost nothing. 

A man in a police uniform came into the room and looked down at him. His barely there beta smell felt like nothing. 

“Are you ok for a few questions, Mister Vizla?” 

Duncan could hardly bring himself to speak. “Are they dead? Did they…?” 

The beta policeman frowned. “Who? The men who attacked you? Yes, they are. They…” 

“No! My mates! Did they get hurt? Are they gone? I can’t---”

“Mr. Ibanescu and Mr. Raki? No, they’re fine. Hurt, but just fine.” 

He let out a long breath and closed his eye. 

“But we want to know about the men who attacked you.” 

Duncan opened his eye and looked at him. “I thought it was all over,” he started, “But they weren’t hired, they were just there to say they got rid of me.” 

 

“And you are?” 

A voice spoke for him. “The Black Kaiser.” 

Vivian. 

“Ma’am, I’m afraid it’s not time for---” 

He heard the clicks of her heels as she came close, the bright red dress and matching hat she wore only heightened the face that was just as lovely as he remembered. It had been years since he’d taken down Blut and she seemed to have taken to her new role well. 

Vivian handed the policeman a card. “Call this number, they’ll explain why you won’t file the police report.” 

“No report? I don’t know who you think you are but there are a lot of bodies in the morgue that say I have a duty to---” 

She put her hand on his and leaned in to smile sweetly. “What bodies?”

He seemed torn but her Alpha smell was no match for his own. “I...I’ll be right back.” 

The minute he was gone she started to undo his restraints. “Sorry about the mess,” she started, “I thought I had trained them better. I guess too many Black Kaiser legends made them a little bit foolhardy.” 

Duncan rubbed his wrists as he glared at her. “I could’ve died. My mates could’ve died.” 

She reached out and pulled back the hospital gown to touch the mating marks on both sides of his neck. “I think you need to update these,” she teased, “They didn’t do a very good job of it.” 

 

“They did, I just---” 

The door opened and to his surprise Nigel entered pushing Adam in a wheelchair. He stopped and stared at them. “Who the hell are you?” 

Vivian grinned. “Oh I like him, Duncan. Are you the one who used the book to kill Jeffrey? I was very impressed.” 

Nigel didn’t move. “Who the hell are you, lady? And why are your hands on him?” 

 

She looked at Duncan and patted his cheek. “Me and Duncan go way back. I just came to give him my well wishes and apologize for the mess. I added a million to his account if that means anything.” 

“I don’t want your money.” 

“Give it to the members of your Triad,” she said, looking at them again, “And congrats by the way. If you’re interested at all later in coming to work again after you bond for good, let me know. The three of you could do a lot of damage.” 

She walked towards the door and stopped to look at Adam. “So pretty this one,” she purred, “I imagine your children are gonna be beautiful.” 

Adam glared at her. “I don’t like you. Go away.” 

Vivian laughed. “Oh honey, you almost make me want to find a good Omega myself. But I’m way too selfish and honestly who needs the hassle? Have a good time boys. And Duncan, don’t be a stranger.” 

She winked at him before closing the door and when Nigel pushed Adam closer he inhaled their scent like a man long denied. 

“An old girlfriend?” 

 

“A work colleague,” he said softly, “It was her men who...attacked me.” 

Adam put his hand on Duncan’s arm. “Us. They attacked us. Are you ok?” 

He nodded. 

“Are you both well? I...you came, yes? I remember things but it’s all muddled.” 

“We felt you get shot,” Nigel said, sitting in the chair by his bed, “Hurt like a bitch but we still came to save you. Then just...it felt weird....like I wasn’t myself but I was. I don’t know. I just don’t remember knowing how to kill people that well.” 

Duncan frowned and tried to sit up, wincing at the pain that seemed to spread all over. 

“An effect of the bond?” 

“I think so,” Adam said, “Every bond is different anyway so maybe ours was even more than others. Or what little we had of one.” 

The very idea that he could protect them both without being there made him so relieved. 

“I’m sorry I got you into my mess,” he whispered, “It’s the main reason why I never...why I was afraid to…” 

Nigel got up from his chair and sat on the edge of the hospital bed. The bruises on his arms and face made Duncan physically ill but his smile brightened him considerably. “Well now there’s no excuse right? And you get to fucking kiss our asses for being such an idiot.” 

“You’d still...I understand if you don’t think you can….that you don’t…” 

“Christ, Old Man, just cut this shit out already. We want you, we want this, we want us. Now, are you okay to try again? To...get to know each other?” 

Duncan took Adam’s hand in his and then looked at Nigel again. “I never wanted anything more in my entire life.” 

He could almost feel their relief as little as the bond seemed ready to break. 

“Then I think you’d better hurry your ass up and get out of this place so we can do things the right way.” 

He liked the sound of that. 

“My cabin’s a mess,” he started, looking back and forth at them, “It’s a mess.” 

Nigel scoffed. “You think we’re letting you out of our sight again? Yeah, fuck that. You’re staying with us. Our place is better, you know it is, plus the shower is way bigger.” 

Adam put Duncan’s palm against his cheek. “We’ve had sex inside it many times.” 

Duncan’s cock twitched and both his mates shared a look of arousal. 

“Okay.” 

Nigel got off the bed and walked to his other side. He turned Duncan’s cheek and lifted his chin as he stared down at him. 

“Glad you’re no longer an asshole, Old Man.” 

Duncan licked his lips. “You’re asshole enough for this triad, I wouldn’t want to step on your toes.” 

Nigel laughed and kissed him softly. “Fuck yeah, I am. Now, I’m gonna go get someone to bring us some beds for tonight cuz we’re not leaving until we can leave together.” 

He frowned. “You don’t have to, I can---” 

Adam stood, climbed up into Duncan’s bed, and lay against his chest. He winced at the slight pain but held him tightly. Nigel’s eyes were full of affection for them both and he reached out a hand. 

“No way I’ll fit.” 

“Let’s find out.” 

That’s how later the policeman found them but stopped at the doorway before they turned to leave again.

This case was over. 

In fact there was no case at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter talks about mpreg a few times so if anyone is squicked to that I would suggest skipping. Adam isn't pregnant yet but every chapter hereafter will mention it.

Duncan’s first night at their place was uneventful. They spent most of it close together, though not doing anything more than just breathing the same air. Nigel was determined to do things right this time and jumping each other was not the way to make this work.

 

So instead of losing themselves in each other’s bodies they lost themselves in each other’s brains. 

 

They shared the good, the bad, and the ugly. 

 

Nigel told Duncan about the time he’d been arrested for attempted murder of his ex-wife and her lover. He told him about the things he’d done while dealing drugs, about being in prison, and about meeting Adam for the first time. 

 

Adam told Duncan about his ex-beta girlfriend, the only other person that had never been in his bed, and how she’d never understood him. He told him about moving to California and learning to be on his own in a sea of Alpha assholes who looked down on him eventually leaving to work from home. He told him about meeting Nigel and the night they decided to bond. 

 

Duncan told them about growing up parentless and being tossed from many different orphanages until going into the army at the age of sixteen. He told them about never being in love before, and also about his work with Damocles. 

 

Fucking Damocles. 

 

If Nigel could he would’ve dug up the Blut asshole and gouged out both his eyes in return for the pain he’d given his mate. 

 

And Duncan was his mate despite them not yet shared a bite again. 

 

He felt it every time he saw him with Adam, when they looked at each other, and when they kissed. 

 

They kissed a lot now, unable to help the need, and really the next few weeks seemed like very slow foreplay that would lead into fucking hot as hell bonding sex. 

 

Nigel still remembered the night he and Adam bonded, the bond that even then feeling incomplete, and how fantastic it felt. 

 

He and Adam had been unable to keep their hands off each other after, desperate to cement their bond, and now as they went without while they waited to bond with Duncan he should’ve been frustrated. But the excitement that built felt more important. 

 

Then of course Adam’s heat came.

 

They’d been so caught up with strengthening their connection and learning each other that Adam had forgotten his pills. 

 

Duncan was outside that morning chopping wood so they were alone when Adam came to Nigel in the bathroom. He was brushing his teeth and spit out toothpaste before he looked at him.

 

“Give me a second, Star. I—“

 

Adam came up close and nuzzled Nigel’s neck. 

 

“I made a mistake,” he mumbled, his scent now too close to miss, “I think…”

 

Nigel dropped his toothbrush, grabbed hold of him, and let out a low moan.

 

“Oh fuck, Darling. It’s been so long.”

 

Adam hadn’t had a monthly heat since they before they bonded, content to just stick to one a year through suppressants. He didn’t like the way he felt on them, didn’t think he wanted children, but now with his scent so sweet Nigel could hardly contain himself.

 

“You want us to go?”

 

He looked up through his lashes at Nigel. 

 

“Go?”

 

“We don’t have anything here, Star. If either of us fucks you, you might…”

 

He could see Adam was still in preheat stages, present and coherent, but would soon be desperate for their knots.

 

“Get pregnant.”

 

Nigel nodded and brushed his fingers through Adam’s hair. “Yes, Darling.”

 

Adam breathed in and his eyelashes fluttered. The sound of the door as it closed made them both look towards Duncan who froze with a pile of wood in his hands.

 

“Do you think Duncan would run away if I got pregnant?”

 

“I don’t know,” Nigel said, kissing his cheek, “Why don’t you ask him?”

 

Adam’s arm came around Nigel’s back. 

 

“Would you want to breed me, Duncan?”

 

The wood fell from his hands as he came toward them, cheeks flushed from the cold, and he reached out to touch both of their cheeks. 

 

“I would be proud,” he whispered, “If either of us bred you.”

 

Nigel could’ve drown in the combined scent of their arousal. He wrapped his arms around Adam from behind and ground his hardness against Adam’s ass. The sound of his moan made Duncan come closer. He smelled of the forest, fresh cut wood, and Alpha musk. 

 

“Do you want us to go, Stargazer?”

 

Adam shook his head.

 

“I want you inside me. Please?”

 

That was all the permission they needed. 

 

Duncan started to work on Adam’s shirt buttons while Nigel tossed his own shirt off to the ground. He reached around to undo Adam’s belt, hands shaking as the button didn’t seem to want to come loose. 

 

He scented Duncan’s neck as the Alpha did the same to Adam and playfully bit at his ear. 

 

“No going back this time, Old Man,” he whispered. 

 

The look in Duncan’s eye was more predatory than he was used to seeing, gone now the overwhelmed worried man they’d shared a bed with only once before. This was the mate Nigel knew would make them stronger, and he knew they’d do the same in return. 

 

“I don’t want to,” Duncan said, pulling open Adam’s shirt. 

 

Nigel stepped back as they let it fall to the floor, and Duncan ripped open Adam’s pants letting them do the same. He took off the rest of his clothes as Duncan started to move Adam back into the next room, kicking off his jeans as he followed naked to the bedroom. 

 

He was grateful that he and Adam had always opted for the biggest bed they could and now wondered if they’d been only saving room for their third. 

 

Duncan lay Adam on the bed and Nigel climbed in beside him. He kissed down Adam’s belly and the scent of his slick quickly began to make him light headed. 

 

“Oh Star, you smell so fucking good.” 

 

Adam arched up when Nigel started to stroke his cock, lifting his gaze to watch him get lost in desire. 

 

“Nigel, please,” he moaned, “I….” 

 

Duncan captured Adam’s mouth with his and Nigel could barely breathe as go at each other like starving men. 

 

But really at this point weren’t they all? 

 

He let go of Adam’s cock and slid up the bed, turning the Omega onto his side. Adam shuddered when Nigel licked at his hole and soon he pressed in fingers alongside his tongue. He felt plastered himself against Adam’s backside while he teased, and added another two fingers as the sound of them only spurred him on. 

 

Their base connection had all but disappeared now but fought valiantly to be felt, the small echoes of Duncan’s orgasm tickling every nerve in Nigel’s body. He lifted his head and moved up to press his cock against Adam’s waiting hole, kissing his neck. 

 

“You ready, Darling?” 

 

Adam turned to kiss him sloppy, mouth still wet from Duncan’s tongue, and when Nigel thrust in he bit Nigel’s lip hard. His knot was already half full but Adam moved back against him anyway, moaning like a wanton angel. Nigel groaned when Duncan moved in between them, their mouths smashed together in a kiss that should not have been so fucking hot, and when they came up for air his voice was hoarse. 

 

“Where do you want me?” he asked, “I…” 

 

Nigel reached for his eyepatch and pulled it off. He pressed two fingers on his damaged eye as Adam thrust back on his cock. 

 

“Get in here with me.” 

 

The words seemed to have an effect on Adam who cried out but stopped his movements. 

 

“Oh yes, please! I want….please, please, please!” 

 

Nigel turned onto his back with Adam on top and pulled back just enough for Duncan to press in too. It wasn’t all the way but they felt it anyway, the perfection of all three of them, and when he started to move Nigel fought not to come. He groaned as Duncan’s cock slid along his and the tight feel of them both made Adam shudder. 

 

“Please,” he gasped, “Please, please, please!” 

 

His heart leapt when Duncan bit into Adam’s neck and the shock soon gave way to his orgasm. 

 

Nigel’s moaned when his inner walls tightened and Duncan’s slow thrust after had him teetering on the edge. His knot was half out of Adam’s ass and brushed against Duncan’s, a tease that neither of them could fill in this position. 

 

Adam fell forward on Nigel’s chest and Duncan pulled out. He lay beside Nigel, panting as he fought for breath and the sweat on his forehead seemed to glisten in the sunlight. 

 

“Nigel,” Adam said, “Please.” 

 

Nigel kissed his neck. “Shh…” 

 

He eased out of him, and the sensitivity made Adam groan. “No, no I want your knot. I need you to bite me, I need…you both to come in me. I need it!” 

 

Nigel turned onto his side and helped Adam to do the same before he pulled him close again. He felt Duncan move behind him and his ass twitched in anticipation. “You’re doing so good, Star. You’re so perfect.” 

 

Adam lay his head against Nigel’s chest and turned his head to look into his eyes. “I love you so much.” 

 

Nigel kissed him just before he thrust in again, the feel inside of Adam now so open. He rocked into him slowly and felt Duncan grab his hips from behind. His breath tickled Nigel’s ear. 

 

“How do you want it, Nigel?” 

 

The question made Nigel groan. “Just wet enough.” 

 

“I won’t hurt you... _ Tânãrule. _ ”

 

The nickname, said in his native tongue, made Nigel smile as he thrust once more into Adam. His knot was full and ready now, ready to fill their Omega, but he held on still. It wasn’t time, not yet, and even when Duncan stuck two fingers inside him he kept his orgasm at bay. 

 

He pressed his nose against Adam’s neck and breathed him in, reveling in each of the Omega’s little breathless sighs of pleasure. 

 

Duncan stuck in another finger and the hard thrust of his hand hit all the right places. 

 

“You didn’t tell me,” he accused, breathless. 

 

He cried out when Duncan bit at his earlobe. “You didn’t ask.” 

 

There was a low grunt as Duncan pushed inside him and Nigel hissed at the burn. Nigel leaned back as thrusts came in quick succession and on the third Duncan surprised him. 

 

He bit Nigel hard and with the completion of their bond came a rush of euphoric pleasure the likes of which he’d never known. Nigel’s control snapped and he bit into Adam’s neck as he was pushed over the edge. His thrusts were weak but he continued, sucking Adam’s mark as his hips kept on while his knot pulsed over and over to coat the inside of Adam’s inner walls. 

 

Duncan’s knot hit Nigel not a moment later and his bite deepened. He suckled Nigel’s neck and Nigel did the same to Adam, whose loud contented purrs were music to their ears. 

 

“Mine,” he whispered, reaching back to touch Nigel’s hair. 

 

Nigel pulled off and kissed him softly. The taste of Adam’s blood was still on his tongue but he didn’t care. Duncan kissed Nigel’s mark when he let go, nuzzling his neck. 

 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, “I kept this from us.” 

 

“You’re forgiven,” he whispered in his ear. 

 

“We love you,” Adam said softly, “So it’s ok. We can feel how much you love us too.” 

 

“I do,” Duncan said, “I love you both very much.” 

 

“Ditto,” Nigel said, looking back at him, “You’re stuck with us now, Old Man.” 

 

Duncan kissed him softly and nuzzled Nigel’s mark, “I don’t want go anywhere….Young Man.” 

 

Nigel laughed and pressed his lips to Adam’s mark. “Old Man, Young Man, and Star. Star, is there anything you’d like to call us?” 

 

“Your names are Duncan and Nigel,” Adam mumbled, sounding tired, “Why would I call you anything else?” 

 

“Fine with me,” Duncan said and reached for Adam’s hand, “I don’t care what either of you call me as long as you call me yours.” 

 

Nigel’s smile widened. “You were ours the minute we moved across the lake. But...you know we have to bite you again.” 

 

“And again, and again, and again,” Adam sighed, “Wanna bite you all over.” 

 

Duncan laughed. “I like the sound of that, Stargazer. Just give me a moment.” 

 

Nigel laid his chin on Adam’s shoulder and felt Duncan do the same to his. 

 

“Feeling better, Star?” 

 

“Mm….for now. But it’s not over.” 

 

No, it was far from over. 

 

Nigel knew that now their journey was just beginning. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam gives birth in this chapter. It's pretty glossed over but it's a thing.

Adam was so tired. 

He stared at the computer in front of him and tried to stay awake to finish this last bit of code. His job had been more part time the last few months, though really with his growing tired and sore body it was even less. 

Thankfully they had their bond. 

Duncan and Nigel were both more than happy to finish what he couldn’t, pulling from their bond whatever they needed and growing more versed in the aspects of Adam’s job. He was sure to always check their work after, unsure still despite knowing whatever they knew they knew from him. 

The bond had at first been hard to deal with for a while, the deep connection in every aspect of their lives, but now as he neared the end of his ninth month of pregnancy those feelings were long gone. 

Triad bonds seemed to just grow deeper.

He started to drift off again and was startled awake when the twins kicked him.

“Okay,” He sighed, “We’ll take a nap.” 

Adam walked across the room just as Nigel came from outside, his face red and glistened with sweat. He felt his stomach flutter at the sight of him. 

“Finished already?” Nigel said, wiping his wrist across the top of his forehead. 

“No, I got too tired so we were gonna take a nap,” Adam said, licking his lips. 

Nigel smiled. “Oh? You want some company?” 

Adam came up to scent Nigel’s neck and the smell of him so close overpowered his senses. 

“Yes.” 

His Alpha cupped the back of Adam’s neck and lifted his chin. Through their bond he felt his Alpha’s want of him, though Nigel’s smile was always one that he gave before they had sexual intercourse. Adam’s body grew warm with anticipation. 

There was a crack as the screen door opened and he turned to see Duncan, who looked even dirtier than Nigel did. Adam moaned and Nigel sucked his mating mark. 

“I’m not tired anymore.” 

Duncan pulled off his shirt. “I just need to take a shower before---” 

Adam shook his head. 

“I want you both dirty.” 

He sighed when Duncan came up to him from behind, and the scent of him was almost too much. 

“What if we want you dirty too, Stargazer?” 

Nigel kissed Adam softly and ran fingers across his cheek. “Then we’ll just have to get him dirty. Very, very dirty.” 

“Yes, please.” 

The floor was littered with their clothes by the time they tumbled into bed, the feeling of them on both sides of him so perfect. He lay on his back and was soon worshipped with hands, fingers, and tongues. Adam pulled at both their hair, his eyes rolling back in his head, and the feel of his impending orgasm was just at the edge. 

Then as Duncan started to prepare him and Nigel took Adam’s cock in his mouth a sharp pain made him cry out. 

Both the Alphas stopped and rushed to his sides. “We felt it, Star,” Nigel whispered, “Do you think….?” 

A moment later the bed was soaked when his water broke. 

“They’re coming.” 

 

The ride to the hospital a mix of feelings flashed through Adam’s head: worry, pain, and excitement. He knew everything would be okay but their bond made him feel his mates worry. 

“We’re gonna be fine,” he promised, as another wave of pain hit, “We will.” 

Nigel kissed his cheeks and pressed their foreheads together. “I’m so sorry. Fuck, we’re making you hurt this much. I…” 

Adam nuzzled his nose. “I’m okay. I wanted this.”

Their upset lessened every time he said the words after, and even as he was led into surgery he knew everything was going to be fine. 

Rigel Tatiana and Alexei Nicolae were born at six o’clock that night. Rigel had Nigel’s hair and Alexei’s eyes looked just like Duncan’s. 

Adam fell asleep in the arms of his mates squished into two hospital beds while their bond hummed content between them. 

Everything was finally right.


End file.
